When Weak Heroes Turn Strong
by brncl4
Summary: Krillin turns Super Saiyan?!?!
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

One day as our heroes and training, Krillin decided to stop training.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, I just can't turn Super Saiyan."

"Of course you can't, you used to be bald but then you wished for hair. You will have to get used to new hair for at least a week. Train for at least a couple of weeks in the Hyper Ballick Time Chamber with me."

"Ok." said Krillin. So they trained for a couple of weeks. The day they were there, Krillin just about turned Super Saiyan. Then, just as they got out, a villain arrived on Earth, his name is Crock. But, they didn't know it was Krillin's father that left him when he was a child. His mom died when he was born. He came to Earth to search for his son. Krillin, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo thought he came to destroy the Earth. They all went to destroy Crock. Crock came out of his ship and announced to them and asked if they knew Krillin. Krillin said,

"Over here! I'm Krillin."

"I have to tell you something Krillin. I am your father. Come with me back to my planet." Krillin refused to go. Crock said,

"You're a Saiyan. You have to go with me, you have Saiyan blood." So his father poisoned him and made him do his every command to go back to his planet, but Krillin tried to over power the poison. The Krillin turned Super Saiyan and killed his own father. But little did they know, he is unbeatable. Every time, he dies, he comes back to life. So, it is a mystery to what happened to his dad. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

While Goku and Vegeta are in Heaven, a new tournament started. Goku decided they should fuse for the tournament. 

"I should know, I was in one last year." replied Goku. They have some tough people to face, but Vegeta didn't want to. He thought he was strong enough to defeat everyone. The tournament began a week after. He got a seizure attack for a year from the caterpillar with 12 legs. On the other hand, Goku won the tournament without fusing with anyone. They got wished back to Earth. They had a peaceful 2 years. 

Then all the villains named Freeza, Cell, Crock, Majin Buu, Cooler, and Garlic Jr. They started to destroy the Earth but, when they got to the part where Gohan and them lived, they were waiting for them. Everyone was fused together. They were called Goddess. It took them at least fifteen years to destroy them. Goddess' power level was 520,300,515,150,000. But they finally beat them one by one. Once they killed them all Goku just stared into the blazing fire, with the villains bones and skulls burning with their gooey intestines. Then they all start to cry with bloody tears. With blood that they were puking up, dripping from their nose and ears. They didn't know who it was that killed them. It was Crock. I don't know why, but he destroyed every planet by peace except 3 of them. They are Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto. I think the reason is because Mars is hot, Jupiter is just about in the middle like warm and cold mixed. Pluto is very cold. So each of them got sent to that planet. So with their power, they tried to combine the 3 planets and make an exact copy of Earth., not to cold and not to hot in some seasons. They made new life on their planet. It was only their planet. They would train for centuries cause they know some how there would be a villain coming from somewhere in the galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

That exact year, a villain named Chronic showed up. 

"Y'all stay here, I've got this under control." Goku said.

"We don't want to fight you, Chronic!"

"Neither do I." said Goku. 

"I won't take orders for you! I can do anything I want or anything that I desire. Now, let's fight you wussy! I can beat you with my arms tied behind my back." Then all of a sudden, Goku turned into an evil dog that had rabies and started to sniff ChiChi's butt. She said, "Go away you stupid dog!" The dog bit her and she went to the hospital. Chronic started to laugh. The Gohan got very angry. Gohan flew up to Chronic and started to fight him. Gohan had no idea how strong Chronic was, he was just so furious that he had to kill Chronic that exact second. Even though Gohan got beat up he still tried to fight, but it was no use fighting him, he was too strong. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, Krillin came and he was a Super Saiyan. He had blue hair, a white cape like Piccolo's and an orange suit like Goku's. He challenged Chronic to a fight. Chronic thought it was going to be an easy fight. But he didn't know that Krillin was just a little bit stronger than him. Krillin finished him off with a solar disc. They never heard from him again.


End file.
